Bathtub
by Carerra Os
Summary: Draco ends up in a bathtub with one Harry Potter. This contains slash and adult content, if you dont like then dont read it. DM/HP


**Bathtub**

**Title:** Bathtub

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Ratting:** R/M.

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Adult content.

**Summary:** Draco ends up in a bathtub with one Harry Potter.

**Parings:** Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters; blah, blah, blah pleas don't sue me.

**Bathrub**

**A/N:** _This has not been betaed Please read and review._

**- One-shot -**

"What in the hell have you done this time Potter!?!" Yelled Draco glaring violently at the younger teen. The blonde had been walking towards the potions classroom for a private lesson when he had felt a pull over his body and then landed in a bathtub with none other then the-boy-who-lived.

"Me! You're the one that showed up in my bath, not the other way around!' Harry said indignantly his face flushed slightly as he tried to cover his naughty bits with bubbles.

"I didn't do this!" Draco growled out whipping his dripping golden blonde hair from his ice blue eyes. "Where are we?" He demanded noticing from his spot in the bathtub that all there was in the room was the bathtub itself with only a foot of space between it and each wall. "Potter where are we?" He asked again noticing the Gryffindors hesitation to answer.

"In the room of requirement." The raven haired teen said simply as if it explained everything, at the Slytherins glare he continued. "It's a not so secret magical room that provides you with whatever you may need." Harry answered truthfully.

"And you just happen to need a bath?' Draco asked raising one slender golden blonde eyebrow in amusment.

"I can't take one in the boys dorms because Seamus wont leave me alone and I can't take one in the prefects bathroom because Moaning Myrtle wont leave me alone, so yes I did happen to need a bath, besides I like them." The emerald eyes teen responded blushing hotly.

"Where are your clothes at?" Draco asked giving his trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Why do you ask they are right..." Harry trailed off realizing they were no longer where he had left them hanging on the door, the door having left as well, leaving only his Gryffindor scarf balled up on the floor. "Where did the door go!" Harry asked starting to panic slightly.

"Calm down Potter, I don't need you having a panic attack.: Draco said standing up in the tub his clothing dripping and sticking to his muscular body as ran his hands a crossed the smooth stone, not finding any hidden latch or button he gave up and sat back down in the warm water. After a few moments Draco made a face looking at his sopping clothes and then began undressing.

"What are you doing!?" The Raven haired teen asked in alarm his voice raising slightly.

"Relax. I'm stuck sitting in s bathtub, I'm not going to do so in my clothing they are bad enough as it is." The taller teen said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"If they are already ruined why bother taking them off?" Harry asked nervously as his blush increased.

"Why not, its just silly to keep them on when in a bathtub, plus I don't like wearing wet clothing." Draco stated as he folded his shirt and placed it on the floor. Emerald green eyes lingered on the pale ivory skin being revealed before sliding up to meet icy blue eyes. Realizing he had been caught looking, the shorter teen quickly adverted his eyes a warm blush heating his apple cheeks even further. Draco smirked as the Gryffindor continued to advert his eyes while the blonde undressed. "Your welcome to look, were both male, we have the same parts. I'm sure you've seen it all before." The Slytherin said still smirking as he aloud his eyes to roam the smaller teens body without shame

"Would you please not look at me like that," Harry asked folding his arms over his chest, the blush never leaving him as his lips pouted slightly.

"Why?" Draco asked a predatory gleam in his eyes as he now fully naked leaned closer to the raven haired boy.

"Because it makes me nervus." Harry admitted squirming slightly.

"Dose it?" The Slytherin asked, bracing his hands on the edges of the tub to that he could lean fully over the emerald eyes teen nearly touching.

"Yes." Harry replied swallowing the lump in his throat shakily as he got a good look at the older boy trying to ignore the reaction his body was having.

"Apparently that not the only thing it makes you now is it." Draco said smiling as he brought his lips to the emerald eyed boys ear. "But we can defiantly work with that" The Slythering prince said huskily, letting his tongue slip into the sensitive shell of Harry ear causing him to moan softly. Lips and tongue moved down to the lightly tanned neck causing the younger teen to squirm with pleasure. Nipping at the neck one last time Draco pulled away still smirking at the smaller boy panted softly. "Stand up" he ordered.

"Why?" Harry asked his head tilting to the side cutely in confusion.

"Because I said so and this position is entirely uncomfortable." The blonde growled out softly, the raven haired teen giggled softly before complying with the other demand. "Good." Draco said taking a seat where Harry had been and pulling him into this lap so that he was being straddled by the younger. They both let out a moan as there erections rubbed together.

"Oh Merlin" The emerald eyed teen let out as the Slytherin reattached himself to that tantalizing neck.

"No Draco." The blonde corrected cheekily, the other teen simply hummed to concentrated on the pleasure to listen. Draco rolled his eyes letting his hands slid down the lightly quiditch muscled body on top of this own, his long fingers caressing the cleft oh the raven haired teen tight ass. Harry gasped loudly bitting his lips as a slender finger pressed into his entrance.

"Shit." Harry let out softly, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot warmer the he had just moments ago, gasping again as the finger moved rhythmically in and out of him eventually adding another and then another while a very talented tongue attached to his ear.

"Brace your hands on my shoulders." Draco commanded when he had finished preparing the Gryffindor, he grinned with pleasure as the other complied quickly without any hesitation, he liked having the control. Placing his hands on thing hips he pulled the other down firmly onto his cock hitting a bundle of nerves and instantly sending shooting stars in front of the younger teens eyes.

At Harry's moan of utter content pleaser Draco began lifting him up before fully sheathing himself again and again in the smaller teen, quickly bringing them both to completion. The Gryffindor screamed out Draco's name before bitting down on the pale column of flesh before him. The Slytherin hurried his pace before calling out Harry's name a few minutes latter as he spilled in side the tight heat that surrounded him.

Draco moaned with loss as the warm body above him was removed, forcing hie ice blue eyes opened he noticed that the other teen was dressing. "Well this was fun, see you around." Harry said grinning from ear to ear before leaving through the door that had disappeared. The Slythering blinked looking all around the room before it all sunk in and he realized the emerald eyed teen had taken his clothes and that the only thing left for him to wear was a Gryffindor scarf.

"POTTER!"could be heard around the entire castle.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** *_Grins* hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it. :) Please read and review, also im looking for a story and that parts of it I remember are in my bio so if you know its link please let me know. Thanks. _


End file.
